


Bubbles

by Joe_Reaves



Category: 24
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

He sank into the bubbles and sighed in relief. Nothing soothed aching muscles like a nice, long bubble bath. He batted the yellow ducky across the bath and smiled blissfully; this was his secret. No one knew about his love for bubbles … the door opened and his smile grew wider. Well, no one except his lover anyway. A pink duck joined the yellow one already in the bath and they bobbed side by side as their owners kissed. He smiled softly … if anyone ever found the bottle of bubble bath he'd just have to claim it belonged to Chase.


End file.
